


A Purgatory Tale

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, later seasons, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam





	A Purgatory Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean brings up Gordon Walker's name much to Sam's surprise. For the first time Dean opens up about his time in Purgatory and Sam tries to keep him talking.   
> But of course when the brothers are together, they can't keep their hands off each other.

“Remember old Gordy?”  
Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise at his brother's question. “Uh.... What brought that on?” 

“Just thinking back, Sammy,“ Dean replied.  
“I didn't think nostalgia for hunters-turned-vampires was your kinda thing,“ his brother commented dryly. “Aren't you the 'push the past down and concentrate on the here and now' dude?”

“I met him you know,“ Dean continued ignoring Sam's comment, leaving the younger man to stare at him in confusion, wondering where the hell this was coming from.  
“Gordon Walker?” Sam repeated, just to be sure whom Dean was referring to.  
“The very same. And I can't say he was too pleased to see me. When somebody tries to gank you at first sight, it usually means they're pissed.”

“Dean. You're not making any sense,” Sam huffed. “The last I knew, and from close quarters, he was pretty dead. You meet his ghost or something?”  
“Purgatory, Sam. I met him in Purgatory,” Dean enunciated as if explaining to a child.

 

At those words, Sam quit fiddling with his phone to dedicate his full attention to his big brother. Dean had never spoken to him about Purgatory, too caught up at the time with the mistrust and feelings of resentment on both sides that had characterized the mix-up that was Amelia and Benny.

And afterwards, the subject had fallen by the wayside like all the stuff Dean didn't want to talk about.  
So for him to mention it now made Sam perk up his ears.  
If Dean wanted to talk, he was ready to listen.

 

He lowered his voice to the empathic tone he used to interrogate witnesses. “You've never said anything about what happened there, not really,“ Sam ventured, unsure if his brother would open up or not.

“Yeah, well, not much to tell. Other than fight for your life twenty-four hours a day!  
Disneyland it wasn't, but there was something pure about the place though.  
You knew where you stood. It was kill or be killed, no debating the rights and wrongs of it, no conscience to still your hand. You or them, simple and neat.”

“But?” Sam nudged.  
“But, the place must have been pretty small, or maybe I was just unlucky 'cos I ran into a good few fuglies we'd put there ourselves, Sammy, and sometimes it wasn't pleasant.”

“What happened with Gordon? “ Sam asked, his curiosity level hitting red.  
Dean shrugged. “We literally ran into each other and I don't know which of us was more surprised, but the bastard recovered quickly and if he'd centred me with his blade, you'd be missing one big brother.”

“I'm glad he missed then,“ Sam smiled leaning over to give him a quick kiss.  
“Me too,” Dean agreed, a hand coming up to hold Sam's head steady and deepen the kiss.

“Dean, no! What the fuck, man! You wanna wind the car around a tree!” the younger man squawked, pulling back.

Dean grinned and turned his eyes back to the deserted black-top, but he kept his hand firm on Sam's neck. Making out with his baby brother was without doubt his favourite pass-time......just maybe not while he was behind the wheel of the Impala.

“Sammy's a Scaredy-cat!” Dean singsonged, his voice teasing.  
“And you're a moron,“ Sam bitched back. But he didn't pull away from his brother's hold.

“What about Gordon,” he prompted. “Did you kill him?”  
“Na. I gave the mother-fucker an ass-kicking and sent him off. I reckon being killed once is more than enough.”  
“Wow. Pretty forgiving of you!” Sam declared.

“Well, we kinda got to talking after Benny and I tied him to a tree.  
In the end he was forced to admit he'd been wrong about you, Sammy. The story of the Apocalypse and of your sacrifice had made the rounds of Purgatory by this time, brought down by the newer arrivals.  
Seem the next best thing to ganking each other is gossip. It's a welcome break from all the gore.”

“So you let him go because he changed his mind about me?” Sam asked, kinda choked up by Dean's gesture.  
“Yeah. I'm a big softy at heart where you're concerned, princess!”

 

“Dean, no!” Sam warned as Dean pulled him near. ”You wanna make out? Fine but stop the freakin car first!”  
“See, that's why I keep you around, geek-boy. You're full of good advice,” the older man snarked.

 

He steered the Impala onto the hard-shoulder and dedicated himself to re-kindling the flash of desire that had flared up as soon as he'd laid his lips on his baby brother's.  
Sam responded eagerly to the kiss, his mouth soft and open, and Dean was once again caught up in the magic they wove together. 

He'd stopped feeling guilty about the unnatural love for his own brother. More than a brother, almost a son, for he'd been the one to raise Sammy.  
John had only given the occasional helping hand whenever he took a break from his obsessive hunt for his wife's killer.  
Now he basked in the pleasure they took from possessing each other. 

Dean was no slouch when it came to sex, and he'd never pulled back from all that had been on offer during the one-night stands, kink and all, so he reckoned he was speaking from experience when he rated what he and Sammy shared as superior to anything he'd ever experienced beforehand.  
Of course he KNEW why. Love was the ingredient that elevated sex to a whole other level and the love he felt for his brother was infinite.

He unbuttoned Sam's jeans and infiltrated his hand inside the cotton boxers, enjoying the familiar feel of his baby brother's genitals.  
Sam moaned into his mouth when Dean began to fondle the hardening cock. Sam was so sensitive, so responsive to Dean's touch. It was one of the many things about his sibling that aroused him.

As he caressed his brother, his own cock cried out for a touch.

“Hey, Sammy, don't forget about little Dean. He wants to get in on the game too.”  
“Sorry, “ Sam panted contrite, his hand going to Dean's groin and scrabbling at the zip of his pants until the wide palm settled around his big brother's turgid cock.

Dean gave a satisfied grunt and dedicated himself to exchanging languid kisses with Sam until they orgasmed almost together.

 

Sam's head slipped onto Dean's shoulder, enjoying the afterglow and Dean's arm tightened around him, pulling him close.  
“Dude,” Sam murmured. “You didn't finish telling me about Purgatory.”

“If you give me one of your epic blow-jobs when we get back to the bunker, I might say more.”  
“That's blackmail, man,” Sam frowned.

“That it is, Sammy. That it is!”  
TBC


End file.
